Quote Your Heart
by SkyeIsabella
Summary: When Kim Crawford moves to Seaford, what will happen? Mainly when all of her secrets become public.
1. New Girl

**A/N: Hey guys, this is a new story. I'm going to actually write this story with the characters and not the celebrities. I hope it's different from what I normally do and new from everything else y'all read.**

* * *

Journal Entry:

_She stood out in the crowd, was a little too loud_

_But that's why we love her_

_She's not like other girls_

_She could have conquered the world_

_Until you broke her down_

* * *

As Kim walked through the doors of her new high school, she sighed. She didn't know these faces, or this town. When she walked pass everyone, they stared. They wasn't use to new kids, Kim tucked a lock of her golden hair behind her ear as she tried to keep her head up. She knew her way around the school already after spending the weekend in here.

She knew where her locker and classes were so she didn't need any help. Her only problem was being there and being the new girl. Kim got to her locker and tried to quickly open the door. "Oh look, it's a new girl." The most popular girl of the school Lindsay sneered. "I don't like new." Lindsay whispered in Kim's ear, making her shiver. "Please just leave me alone, I don't want any trouble." Kim plead, she wasn't afraid of being hurt – she was afraid of hurting Lindsay.

"You don't want trouble, well you asked for trouble when you spoke back without permission." Lindsay sneered again, slamming Kim's locker shut. "Lindsay why don't you just leave her alone?" Jack, Lindsay's boyfriend asked. He didn't fell like dealing with attention from the entire school this week.

"Once she apologise."

"I'm not apologising for something I obviously didn't do." Kim said defensively. "Do it or I'll dumping your head in a toilet." Lindsay yelled, hitting the locker. Kim looked around, seeing the crowd forming and then caught a look from Jack that looked sympathetic and then she saw Lindsay's face turning red which made Kim smirk.

"I stick by my word. No." Kim crossed her arms. Lindsay snapped her fingers having her two best friends; Donna and Lorie come next to her. "Dump the new girl." Lindsay grinned, walking away. "C'mon." Donna said about to grab Kim's arm but before she could; Kim flipped Donna on her back, Donna released a groan.

"Want to be next?" Kim asked Lorie, Lorie shook her head no before helping Donna up to run behind Lindsay. Kim opened her locker again and put her books in it thinking, _this is gonna be a long year_.

* * *

Three months later, Kim made a few friends while trying to avoid Lindsay who is doing whatever she possibly could to ruin Kim's life. It was lunch time and Kim was getting her lunch. "Oh look, it's Kim. I still can't believe she shows her face around here." Lindsay joked. "Sooner or later you won't be holding your head so high Kimberly!" Lindsay yelled at Kim. Kim shrugged it off and wondered what Jack even sees in that boppyhead. Kim rolled her eyes; she pushed that thought away as she walked to her table – forgetting for one second she had to pass Lindsay's table.

Kim was on the floor with gravy all over her shirt, she sighed and got up. "Real mature, an eight-year-old could of thought of that one." Kim smiled, picking up her tray and put it up. For the rest of the day she had gravy on her shirt. When she got home, she broke down crying in her bathroom for the fifth time this month. "How much longer can I take?" Kim asked herself, knowing she couldn't deal with it for long.

She was reaching her breaking point and she hoped it wasn't going to be in school. When she cleared up, she got out her notebook and started drawing. When she was done, she went to the mall to meet up with her friends.

Kim walked in the mall, finding her best friends Jenna and Mika. "Lindsay is here." Jenna frowned. "It's ok; she's probably with Jack making out somewhere." Kim joked, Jenna and Mika got it.

"I actually heard that Jack is planning on breaking up with Lindsay."

"Seaford bad boy? That's shocking." Kim did a pretend shock face having her friends laugh. Kim bumped into Jack. "Watch where you're going." Jack sneered, which reminded Kim of Lindsay.

"Sorry your highness." Kim said sarcastically. Jack was pissed at Kim's comment. "Don't fuck with me." Jack pushed Kim out of his way, walking away. "Hey!" Kim yelled, rubbing her arm. "What an ass." Jenna commented. "It's obvious that Lindsay rubbed off on Jack after being with her for five years."

"They are definitely meant to be." Kim rolled her eyes, cursing under her breath. They walked into Forever 21, scouting through the clothes. "Oh, look its Kimberly." Lindsay said behind Kim. "If it isn't the wicked witch of the west? I think the new face store is in the ocean, maybe you should go find it." Kim smirked, she knew she had good comeback but it hurt Kim being mean to others even if she was protecting herself.

"Can you even afford this? Last time I checked, Old Navy had a sale for hobos." Lindsay comeback was good and Kim knew it. When did she get better at being mean? Kim asked herself, "Maybe you should hop over there and they could give you a discount for new friends. You may need some since they might die from your ugliest." Kim smiled and walked away. She won this round but her stomach hurt really badly.

When Kim caught up with Mika and Jenna they brought a couple of outfits. "Hey, me and Jenna gonna go look at those new heels in Reflection."

"Ok, I'll go check out the boots in the new Doc Martens store."

"Meet up at the pizza place?" Mika asked and Kim nodded. "Text me when y'all done." Kim waved to them as they went their separate ways. When Kim got in Doc Martens, she plugged her headphones in her phone and put them on, listening to Sum 41.

When she finally found boots, she put her headphones around her neck and smiled to herself. "Perfect." She whispered, grabbing them. She looked at the size, and smiled wider. It was her size and it was the last pair. When she got to the cash register, and set them down. "Crawford?" A familiar voice asked confused. Kim took out her wallet and looked at the employee. "Brewer." Kim said, obviously pissed.

"Why are you here?" Jack sneered. "Oh, no reason for the fact I have a pair of boots on the counter doesn't mean anything."

"What girl buys boots around here?"

"I'm not from around here if you didn't notice the fact I've been here for only three months."

"Oh, right. Three months of hell for you, huh?"

"You summed it up." Kim said sarcastically. Jack rung up the boots. "$150."

"Keep the change." Kim handed Jack 200 and took her boots, stuffing it in her bag from Forever 21. When she was leaving, Lindsay walked in and went over to Jack. Kim stuck her finger in her mouth and pretended to gag.

When Kim, Jenna, and Mika got to the pizza plaza, they each ordered a slice of pizza. "Guess who I saw at Doc Martens?"

"Avril Lavigne?" Mika gasped dramatically. "I totally wish, but um Jack."

"You saw Seaford's bad boy at Doc Martens? Jack doesn't seem like the boots type."

"He's not-"

"Why was he there then?"

"He was working." Kim said, finally finishing her sentence. "Why would a hottie work at a store that doesn't even just a lot of costumers?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Most people here in Seaford want designer shoes and heels. Nobody really wear boots anymore. That store almost went out of business until you showed up. You are the only reason that store is opened, Kim."

"Aren't I special?" Kim was always sarcastic. "Well to that store yeah. The more you buy there, the longer it will be there and then people will probably actually start shopping in there. I'm honestly temped to shop there."

"So you can see Jack." Kim pointed out, which made Jenna's cheeks hot.

"Even if it's to see Jack or actually buy a pair of boots, I haven't been in there yet."

"We can go now. I still have some money to buy another pair." Kim said, taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Okay, c'mon." Jenna put her bag on her shoulder and Mika did the same, grabbing her unfinished pizza. When they got in Doc Martens, Jenna wow'd. "This is actually a pretty store."

"Don't talk about my favourite store that way." Kim jokingly warned. "Why are you back?" Jack asked, Kim turned around. "Why else? Not to make your life a living hell that's for sure." Kim said, taking another bite out of her pizza.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said Brewer." Kim smiled widely. "Are you referring to me? Because last time I checked when you came here I tried to help."

"When I came here all you did was told her to leave me alone, and what happened?"

"Well, I'm sorry ok?"

"Apology not accepted until you prove it." Kim said with a straight face, walking to the boots. "What was that about?"

"Nothing important." Kim rolled her eyes. Jenna sighed, "I don't even know, these boots aren't my style."

"It's not meant for everyone Jenna."

"Well, are you planning on wearing Doc Martins next week?"

"What's next week?" Kim looked at Jenna confused. "Well, it's the Winter Dance for the end of the year? I know we don't have snow but it's something to celebrate the holidays." Jenna smiled, shrugging a bit. "And if Jack and Lindsay break up, he'll need a date." Jenna grinned; Kim rolled her eyes for the second time.

"So, you want to be a rebound?"

"Don't think of it that way, think of it being better than Lindsay also btw if you didn't know all week we vote for the Winter Queen which Lindsay won last year. Great thing about being a sophomore."

"Well, I hope you win." Kim said a bit sarcastically. Jenna didn't realise it, going back to the boots.

"Jack, I have had it up to here with your problems! This relationship isn't all about you, it's about us!" Lindsay yelled, having Kim's and Jenna's attention turn to Lindsay's and Jack's conversation. "Can you keep your voice down?" Jack said a bit above his voice, looking directly at Kim.

"Why because you don't want your groupies to hear? Well, don't worry about it 'cause I'm breaking up with you!"

"Well, fine let's throw five years of our relationship down the drain because of some new girl!" Jack yelled, Lindsay gasped over dramatically.

"I am not breaking up with you because of Kimberly Crawford!"

"That not what you texted me!"

"You know what, she deserved everything I did to her and you don't deserve me!"

"Nobody deserves that Lindsay, nobody." Jack calmed down, sighing. "Just leave; I don't need this, ok? I'm working."

"For those pathetic losers, FYI I have a Winter Dance date, it's Randy. Why don't you ask Kim since you like her so much?"

"I don't like Kim."

"Should I say love then? Since you're always there to stick up for her but not me, your own ex-girlfriend!"

"Why should I stick up for the meanest girl in Seaford?"

"I'm mean now? You didn't say that when we were in my bed!" Lindsay screamed, storming out of the store. "Well, we founds something new out about mister bad boy." Jenna whispered to Kim, making them giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Jack was pissed, knowing that they heard everything and how big of a gossiper Jenna is.

"I'm laughing at what just happened because you stood up to Lindsay which it new for you. I accept your apologise." Kim smiled, "C'mon girls. Let's go." Mika, Kim, and Jenna left the store and Jack had a huge smile on his face.

The next day at school, a lot of girls were lined up at Jack's locker; having the news about the break up already spread. Everyone knew that if you went with Jack anywhere, your name will be remembered in Seaford.

That's why Lindsay kept a tight grip on him because she didn't want anyone to become as popular as she is. But after five years, it would be hard to be anywhere close to Lindsay in popularity. Since she was the queen of middle school and the Homecoming, Winter, and Prom queen last year but Jenna was about to challenge these mere titles of Lindsay and do whatever she could to beat Lindsay.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kim said worried. "I'm positive Kim, I can do this." Jenna sighed and decided to be the only one to walk up to Jack who was with Carson and Brody.

Kim watched from her locker, with her arms crossed. When Jenna came back, she had a grin on her face. "So?"

"I'm going with Brody."

"What about Jack?"

"Someone already asked him."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kim frowned, "Don't be. I'm going with one of his best friends." Jenna grinned, Kim smiled a bit. "You should go ask Carson."

"I don't want to go Jen."

"But you got to, Mika and Jerry are going."

"And I am not I rather go hang out in a store than go."

"Well, what if I somehow talked Carson into taking you what would you say?"

"Absolutely not, I won't go. The only person who could force me to go would be my boyfriend which I don't have, so no." Kim grinned.

"What if I cancel going with Brody and we go together?"

"No, I'm not trying to ruin this for you." Kim sighed, and then smile. "I can just stay home and watch Pretty Little Liars. I have to catch up to it anyway."

* * *

Kim's POV

I really wanted to go to the dance but I didn't want to be a loser and go by myself or go with one of Jack's friends. Honestly, I don't even want Jenna to go with one of his friends. "Kimmy, please."

"Don't Kimmy me." I whined, she knew my weakness. She started to pout. "Please, we can just do a girl's night."

"No, no girl's night at a dance."

"Pretty pretty please. And I'll even watch Pretty Little Liars with you afterward." She whined, and I gave up. "Fine! Go cancel your date."

"Thankyou." She said normally and skipped over to Jack's crew. Jack was looking at me and I did a yuck face which made him mad. I smirked, and turned back to my locker.

* * *

Later that day, Kim and Jenna were at Jenna's house. "I wanna go to the mall." Jenna whined. "Why now?"

"Because I wanna find out Jack's mystery girl is. She's against me and I don't wanna go to the dance blindsided."

"But homework."

"Homework can be done at the mall."

"Ugh, fine! I'm too tired to fight you today." Kim groaned, Jenna clapped. "Yay!"

When they got to the mall, Jenna looked around. "Let's just sit and do our work. Get us Starbucks and you can look around, okay?"

"Fine, fine! I'll go and do that." Jenna walked to Starbucks while Kim sat down with her homework at an empty table that sat two. Kim put on her glasses, and started with her Pre-Calculus homework since she was above grade level.

When Jenna came back, she put Kim's Starbucks in front of Kim. "Thank you, Jen. Any luck?"

"None, he's probably working on the other side of the mall." Jenna sighed, sitting across from Kim. "Do you have to wear those nerdy glasses?"

"1. They are prescription glasses, 2. I have to wear these when I'm not in school."

"Get contacts."

"No, I will not. If you don't want to hang with me in public while doing homework with these glasses than fail math and look for Jack so you can be in 10th grade again."

"Fine, fine. I'll deal with those." Jenna sipped her coffee. Kim started with helping Jenna with her Geometry. After 30 minutes, they took a break. "We need to go buy dresses."

"I am not wearing a dress, that's for sure."

"Find an outfit, and a dress."

"I'm first because you will take hours to find a dress."

"Ok, fine." Jenna sighed; Kim packed everything up and put it in her bag. "Let's go."

When they got to Wet Seal, Kim's face lit up with happiness. "This is the second time you have been this happy."

"What do you mean?"

"You are never this happy, unless it has something to do with Doc Martens or clothes shopping that you actually wanna do."

"I'm sorry; Wet Seal is the most amazing store I've been in since, yanno Doc Martens."

"Now I understand."

"What?"

"When you're in your favourite stores, you're happy. That's simple!"

"Oh, well yeah." Kim smiled, looking around. After a few minutes, Kim brought her outfits – Jenna wasn't allowed to see it, no matter how many times she asked.

When they went dress shopping, Kim sat outside the store on her phone, playing Brave Temple Run. After a while, someone tapped on her phone. When she looked up, her facial expression changed to anger.

* * *

Jack's POV

I was walking with Brody and Carson, we was joking around with each other about our dates when I spotted Kim. "I dare you to go over there and kiss her." Brody said, holding out a hundred.

"You really want me to?"

"Don'tcha want this hundred? I know you only have 20 on you."

"Fine!" I groaned, walking up to Kim. I didn't want to do it but I needed the money. She was so interested in her phone she did hear me call her name. I tapped her phone which made her look at me, mad.

She got up, so I backed up a bit. "What do you want Brewer?" Kim said harshly, my insides hurt. I knew that Lindsay treated Kim like crap and I did when I was pissed but it still hurt.

"You have a little something." I smirked, pointing to her lip. She tried wiping off nothing, I chuckled. She didn't know that there wasn't anything there.

"I'll get it for you, close your eyes." She sighed, and did what I told her. I leaned in, about to kiss her when she slapped me; hard. "Ow! What was that for?" I whined a bit and she smirked. "I haven't eaten anything yet." She grabbed her bags, and walked into the dress store she was sitting next to. Brody and Carson burst out laughing. I looked at them evilly. "Here, you deserve this." Brody laughed, giving me the hundred.

"Yea I do after I just got slap. I didn't even want to kiss her."

"What? Is Kim disgusting to you or something?"

"Maybe." I said out of anger, rubbing my face. "She's like the only girl in the school who won't kiss you."

"What is up with that? Every girl would kill to be with me."

"Is that a challenge I smell?"

"No, not a challenge." I refused, knowing that Brody always had a plot. "Well, she did look adorable in those glasses."

"I didn't even notice." I said, not remembering her wearing glasses. I was confused, when did she wear glasses?

* * *

Kim was in the store, waiting for Jenna now. Kim was pacing, badly. People she didn't even know started staring. She shielded her face with her hands while she paced. She then started to mumble. When Jenna came out of the dressing room, she touched Kim's shoulder. "What happened?"

"Jack Brewer is what happened."

"Exactly what did that handsome devil do?"

"Tried to fucking kiss me." Kim whispered, not wanting anyone who did go to her school know what happened. Jenna gasped, "You gotta be kidding."

"I wished. He was like, I had something on my face which I knew I didn't. I just played along until he tried to kiss me. Gross, much?"

"You are officially acting like a 5 year old."

"Outta all people, he is the last guy I would want to kiss unless I had to which I don't."

"True, but are you going to Peyton's birthday bash?"

"Who's Peyton and when is her birthday bash?"

"What today is?"

"Like Thursday."

"You are seriously no help." Jenna took out her phone, and checked it. "Today is Friday. Why was we doing homework on a Friday again?"

"Because you were failing, remember?"

"True, well; I got my dress and heels. C'mon, I have some searching to do." Jenna grinned, going to the counter.

After Jenna brought the outfit, she grabbed Kim's arm and went the way where the Doc Martens store was at.

When they got there, it was opened but nobody was in there – at least that they saw.

"I need a pair for tonight."

"Why? It's a birthday bash; I thought you wouldn't be caught dead in boots."

"Well, I wanna make a fashion statement at least with you."

"I am not going to this party with you."

"Why not?"

"Because you are forcing me to be social with people who don't like me."

"Who? Lindsay? She doesn't like Peyton, so she won't be there."

"But…fine."

"Yay! By the way, my mom gave me a credit card, so I'm buying." Jenna grinned. Kim started looking through the boots, smiling.

"Are you gonna be here every day now?" Jack groaned.

"What? You don't like seeing Kim?" Jenna faced him. "No, no I do not."

"Well, get used to it. Your fault for working at her favourite store." Jenna giggled. "She do have a point there, Brewer."

"You two will be the death of me." Jack went behind the counter. Jenna smirked. "Brody and Carson just walked in." She whispered to Kim. Kim rolled her eyes, and turned away from the boots. "Hey boys." Jenna smiled. Brody walked over to Jenna, hugging her. Kim wanted to throw up. "How long are you gonna make me wait?"

"Wait for what?" Kim asked, confused. "I asked her to be my girlfriend; she said she'll think about it." Brody smiled at Jenna. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fine, yes." Jenna kissed Brody. Everyone gagged. "Get a room!" Jack yelled at them.

Brody and Jenna laughed. "Aw, poor Jacky is upset since he's single still, huh?" Brody looked at Jack.

"I could care least about being single. But I definitely don't wanna see you with your girlfriend making out."

"Sorry Jack but I don't wanna be away from her and I don't think I can control myself with Jenny."

"I hope I didn't sound like that with Lindsay."

"Dude, you guys was horrible together and not the sappy horrible but like arguing too much horrible." Brody sighed, than looked back at Jen. "Can I steal Jen away from you for the rest of the day Miss Kim?" Brody asked, Kim shrugged. "Why not? I'll see her later anyway."

"Oh, yeah. It's Peyton's birthday bash tonight." Brody smiled. Kim nodded and they left; leaving Kim, Carson and Jack in the store. "Kinda wished I went with them now." Kim whispered loud enough for Carson and Jack to hear.

"I still can't believe that Jenna cancelled with Brody for the Winter Dance." Carson thought aloud.

"So, she was serious?"

"What do you mean?"

"She said since I wasn't going, she'll cancel with him so I would go. I thought she was lying."

"I knew that girl all of my life, she was serious." Carson chuckled. "Of course you would play the brother card." Jack said.

"What, no… Jenna is annoying but I would never play the brother card, again." Carson joked. "I'm lost." Kim pointed out.

"I'm Jenna's brother, technically twins."

"I did not know that."

"You do now." Carson said, "I'll see you later bro." Carson left the store. Kim was confused, "Well, okay then." Kim rolled her eyes, going back to the boots. She took off her glasses, putting them in her bag.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Okay."

"I'm serious. I didn't want to kiss you."

"Good to know."

"It was a dare. I would have never done that if it wasn't for the dare."

"Good for you." Kim said monotone. Jack groaned. "I don't even know why I even try."

"Yeah, why do you?"

"Maybe because you are like the only person in the entire school that doesn't like me at all not even at a friend."

"Maybe because you are like Lindsay. All she ever do is torture me, and all you do it be a fucking prick to me. Have you thought of that?"

"You always have bad timing."

"Me? Bad timing? Well fuck my life for not wanting to move and be the fucking new girl. Fuck my life that all that ever happen to me is torture because I don't want to be another 'pretty girl' or be a cheerleader or the fact all I wanted was to be myself. I know how it's like to be the mean girl and torture others. It's the worse fucking thing ever!" Kim yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"The reason I'm here in Seaford because I needed a fresh start, not where I'm the girl everyone wanted to be or hated. I was like Lindsay, and I regretted that."

"I doubt that you were like Lindsay."

"Really? Okay, yeah because I can fight, stand up for myself and have good comebacks? Or the fact that I'm nice to almost everyone I talked to. You don't want to meet the Kim Crawford I was a year ago. I hate that girl and I can't believe I was ever her."

"If you say so."

"I do because that girl was a bitch to everyone. Her family, her friends, everyone who threaten her title of being the queen of the school. I was the girl that everyone wanted to be or feared. Even the seniors didn't want to cross me."

"I bet that she isn't that bad."

"You don't even know."

"I want to know because I don't believe you."

"Really?"

"If you somehow be that so-called Kim Crawford from last year all next week, I'll leave you alone as long as you want me too."

"I'm not making that deal."

"Fine." Jack chuckled.

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter. I hope y'all enjoy.**

**1. I mentioned a lot of things;**

**- Wet Seal; it's an actual store. You can visit the site, it's like the most amazing store ever! I went there a few days ago.**

**- Forever 21; is another store that's in real.**

**- Doc Martens; is one of the best stores for boots. Zendaya tends to wear these a lot.**

**- Reflection; another real store for shoes.**

**- Starbucks; a coffee shop, you should go there and tell me how it taste. I personally never had it before.**

**- Sum 41; is a real band, go check them out.**

**- 'Are You Happy Now' by Megan & Liz; those are the lyrics at the beginning for the journey entry.**

**- I don't remember what else I included.**

**2. Do you think Kim was being serious about her being like Lindsay?**

**3. Do you think that Jack have a plan on trying to bring out that Kim?**

**4. Why do you think that Jenna didn't tell Kim about Carson being her brother?**

**5. Do you think there's a chance that Jack and Kim like each other even after Kim slapping him?**

**6. Why do you think Jack keep apologizing to Kim?**

**7. Do you have any questions about the chapter?**

**Review makes me happy. :D**

**Love y'all!**


	2. Birthday Smash

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story, really means a lot. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Love y'all! (:**

* * *

Last Chapter:

"I do because that girl was a bitch to everyone. Her family, her friends, everyone who threaten her title of being the queen of the school. I was the girl that everyone wanted to be or feared. Even the seniors didn't want to cross me."

"I bet that she isn't that bad."

"You don't even know."

"I want to know because I don't believe you."

"Really?"

"If you somehow be that so-called Kim Crawford from last year all next week, I'll leave you alone as long as you want me too."

"I'm not making that deal."

"Fine." Jack chuckled.

* * *

Journal Entry:

_Drop your calls, lose your keys_

_Before the drinks are gone_

_Get yourself out your seat_

_Oh oh_

_Quit your bitchin' move your feet_

_Until the break of dawn_

_Cause nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born_

* * *

Kim was at her house, getting ready for the party. She decided to call for some help. But before she could, her mom called her downstairs. "Yes mom?" Kim asked when she got downstairs.

"Well hunny, remember your cousin who you use to play with until she moved?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I just got a phone call from my sister, she's going on a business trip with her husband for a month but she can't take their daughter."

"So, I'm guessing we're taking her in until they come back?"

"Yes, if you don't mind; she's coming right now."

"I'm going to a party, you know that right?"

"Yes, I do. I just wanted you to know that she'll be in your room while you're gone and when you come back."

"Ok, I understand." Kim smiled at her mom, Diane than ran back upstairs. Kim decided to skip the call and just wear shorts, a cross tee, and her light brown slouch boot. She grabbed her phone and put it in her back pocket.

When Kim walked downstairs, she saw the back of someone's head and suitcases. When the girl turned, she had a smile on her face which faded. "Lindsay?" Kim groaned.

"What's wrong Kimmy?" Diane asked, confused. "Nothing, I just wasn't expecting…someone who went to my school that's all." Kim faked the biggest smile.

"Me and Kim have a few classes, but my mom didn't say anything about it being Kim."

"Neither did my mom, obviously. Well, I guess things never changed from when we children, huh?" Kim asked.

"Wait, tonight is Peyton's party right?"

"Yes, and I'm going – with my friends."

"Have fun, I'll just sit in the room and wait so we can talk. I don't want you to be late, now that wouldn't do. Nice outfit BTW." Lindsay smiled seemed real but Kim didn't believe it though.

When Kim arrived at Peyton's party, she sighed. She looked at her phone, hoping for Mika or Jenna to text her back after ten texts; each. "Hey, a beautiful girl shouldn't be out here alone especially without a jacket." A cute blond boy said to Kim, she didn't know him but she wanted to. "I'm Ricky, Ricky Weaver. I'm guessing from your beauty, you are Kim Crawford." He chuckled, and Kim smiled. "Uhm, yeah. I am Kim, have we met before?" Kim furrowed her brow, confused a bit.

"Uhm, no. Sorry if I was a bit forward but I've seen you around school and everything and I thought why not finally get the courage to talk to her. We have a few classes together; I even know Jenna and Lindsay. Lindsay couldn't stop talking about you, honestly. From what she says, you're pretty amazing."

"Wait, Lindsay?"

"Yeah…the popular Lindsay, Jack's ex? Why are you shocked?"

"Because she kinda tortured me for the past three months." Kim sighed, realizing that Lindsay was serious about her compliment. Ricky was the confused one now. "Let's not talk about it, what about we learn a bit about each other mister Ricky." Kim smiled, changing the subject and Ricky nodded.

* * *

When Kim finally spots Jenna with Brody, she wasn't surprised. "Kim!" Jenna yelled over the music with a huge smile, she led Brody over to Kim and Ricky. "Hey guys, do you like the party?" Jenna smiled.

"I have to put on record that this is the best party ever." Kim said, taking looks at Ricky; trying to make it obvious that he's the reason.

"Well, maybe you and Ricky would like to join us upstairs to play truth or dare." Brody grinned and they nodded.

When they all got upstairs, Kim finally met Peyton. "Oh hi, Kim." Peyton smiled, hugging her which upset Kim a bit since she had to let go of Ricky's hand to hug Peyton back. "You can call me Peyton or Pey. Either is pretty amazing to me." Peyton continued to smile. "So, we have a boy-girl order. I want you and Ricky to sit next to Jenna and Jack." Peyton pointed, to the space between Jenna and Jack and Kim mentally cursed her life.

Kim looked around at everyone who was playing, she avoided Jack at all cost but Jack continued to stare at her, remembering her style and outfit. He didn't know why but he did.

"Ok, since we got new additions, I shall go first since it is my bash." Peyton giggled, spinning the soda bottle in the middle of the circle. It landed on Ricky, and Kim looked down; hoping.

"Ricky, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course." Kim saw his grin from the corner of her eye and heard Jack scoffed. "I dare you to kiss the girl to your right." Peyton had a smirk on her face. Ricky then gently lifted Kim's chin up which made her blush.

"I gotta warn ya, this is my first kiss." He whispered to Kim.

"Same here," She whispered back as he leaned into to her, Jack turned away; pissed.

* * *

Kim's POV

I closed my eyes; I didn't want to see anyone or anything because I wanted this to be as perfect as possible. I felt his breathe before we even did anything, there was a pause and I couldn't hear anything but our breathing being in sync.

It made me smile without a warning, I smelled vanilla and I knew it wasn't me. _How can someone smell so sexy_, I thought to myself. I bit my lip during that pause that seemed to last forever. I didn't know why but it felt as if he was staring at me at this very moment.

I felt his hand in my hair and the other on my waist. I knew I was still smiling. I used my senses to hope that my arms went around his neck and it seemed like a success because I heard a small chuckled coming from him.

"You're pretty good with your eyes close." He whispered to me, my cheeks felt hot from that comment. Which mean I was blushing.

I decided to take the next step in this kiss since it was literally going nowhere, but I didn't know exactly how close his mouth was to mine's so I was caught off guard when I tasted strawberry or should I say his chapstick he applied before we got up here.

I heard a few awes and a few yucks, but I didn't care; this felt perfect, and I was happy. He was the one who pulled back first, it felt so surreal but also so simple. Simple was good in this case. When I opened my eyes and looked at his blue eyes that seemed amaze I couldn't help but smile wider. "I'm surprised they didn't make out." I heard Jack whispered; obviously met for me.

I wanted to roll my eyes but I didn't want to ruin this moment.

* * *

Jack's POV

I was happy when the kiss was over, I didn't want to watch and I didn't even know why. My stomach felt tight so I decide to whisper a sarcastic remark, which I hoped only I heard.

When Peyton cleared her throat she told Ricky to spin the bottle which promptly landed on me which made me grin. "Truth or dare Brewer?"

"You know I'm a daredevil Weaver." I chuckled when made him chuckled. I couldn't believe that me and him were ever friends now that I think about it.

"I dare you to do that dance you made up when you were six." Ricky laughed which made almost everyone laughed.

"We haven't seen that one in a while." Brody commented, I sighed; getting up. "You really wanna see it? Here you go." I started dancing like a retard, because it was supposed to be a happy dance.

When I was done, I sighed and spin the bottle when landed on Kim. "Truth or dare Crawford?"

"Dare."

"Are you sure?" I asked her, and she smirked, looking at me. "I'm sure."

"You asked for it." I leaned into her ear and whispered a dare she couldn't turn down. When I told her, she went pale. I smirked, "You decided to choose dare." I said, she got up and left the room which made everyone start to whisper. "What did you dare her?" Peyton, my date for the dance next week asked. "It was a dare to die for." I said with a grin plastered on my face.

* * *

When Kim got to the bathroom, she slid down against the door; sitting there. _I can't believe that asshole_, she thought to herself. She rested her head in her hands and sighed.

"I dare you to be Kim Crawford from last year all next week and if you have any, bring out your slut clothes." Echoed through Kim's head, she forgot about what she told Jack earlier. She wanted to hit her head on the door so badly but she couldn't. How was she going to be the old Kim Crawford? The one she eraser everything of. She didn't have MPD that's for'sure.

"Are you okay?" Ricky asked, she was surprised that he came after her. She got up, "I will be."

"Well, in that case I wanted to know would you go to the dance with me?"

"Sorry but I can't because most likely you would probably hate me next week." Kim bit her bottom lip, nervily.

"I can't ever hate you; most of the people I deal with are jerks. I don't think anything would change and Jenna already approved of it. She kinda wants a double date thing though."

"Ok, ok fine." Kim smiled, and hugged him. "Can you promise me something?" Kim looked up at Ricky, and he was already staring at her. "You are such an ass Jack!" Kim turned her attention to Jenna and Jack.

"Says the slut!" Jack yelled back which cost him a punch in his face by Brody which caused a fight between them two. Kim saw Carson runs upstairs, breaking it up. Only if he knew, Kim thought. "What the fuck guys? You are supposed to be best friends not enemies." Carson yelled, hoping to bring them to their senses. "I see Brody can't fight without his boyfriend." Jack chuckled. "Seriously dude, stop. You're drunk."

"Well one thing is for sure if I'm drunk or not; your sister is a slut." Jack laughed, when cost him another punch and fight but with Carson this time. Nobody was going to stop the fight this time and Kim knew it.

So she ran to the fight and broke them up. "Stop this!" She yelled over them which made them stopped. "I didn't need you interrupting." Jack spazzed. "Well I don't care, you two would of killed each other and we don't need that."

"Don't forget next week, what would you do then."

"Slap the shit out of you, that what." Kim was about to slap him not she stopped herself. She knew it was already happened and Jack smirked. "You won't be nice forever." Jack yelled, leaving. "Thank you Kim for making sure that didn't get out of hand."

"It did got out of hand and next time I will kick both of you guys butt if I have to." Kim sighed, leaving the party, going home.

* * *

When Kim got home, she went straight to her room and lay on her bed, closing her eyes letting out a big sigh. "Ruff night?" Kim's eyes opened and she sat up quicker, facing Lindsay. "Erm, yeah." Kim said a little unease.

"That is why I stopped going to her party's. That always happens."

"Well, that's good – I guess." Kim laid back down then sat back up when her door fling open. "What the hell happened at the party?" Jenna yelled then turned her attention to Lindsay. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm living here for a month or so with my cuz." Lindsay smiled. Jenna grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her out of the room. "You and Lindsay are cousins?"

"That was a surprise to me too, I thought my cousin name was Liv but apparently it wasn't."

"So she's gonna be living here?"

"Sadly, yes but I have to talk to you about something else…"

"I'm listening."

"The dare that Jack gave me."

"Ohlala, what is it?"

"I have to be who I was last year all next week."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to be like Lindsay, but worse. I use to be the mean girl of my school and the slut too. But I changed when I moved here because I hated myself."

"So Jack is making you bring out your slutness and meanness next week?"

"Pretty much but I don't remember how to be that way anymore."

"We'll think about it, we should get fro-yo."

"I like that." Kim smiled.

"Should we invite Lindsay?"

"She actually has been nice, so yeah." Kim smiled again, Jenna smiled too. They walked in the room, Kim grabbed her bag. "Lindsay, wanna come to get fro-yo with us?"

"Uhm, are you sure?"

"100% positive and Kim is gonna need your help too." Jenna smiled. Lindsay was uneased but she agreed to go.

* * *

When they got to Yogurtland, it was just about to close but the worker let them get their fro-yo to go. They decided to walk around for a bit. "So what does Kim need my help with?"

"Being her for last night."

"How can I help?"

"Well, she was like you at in school but worse."

"No one can be worse than me." Lindsay frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I honestly don't mean to be mean but that's the only way for me to keep my friends and well, keep Jack but apparently that didn't work."

"Wait, what?"

"See, the reason I was being mean to you guys is because they guys are like the only people who would stand up to me and try to take Jack or my friends. You guys are threats. I honestly felt if we was actually in a group together one of you would take control over it because how cool you guys are…" Lindsay mumbled the last sentence.

"Well, I was worse than that. I didn't have a reason to make people lives miserable I did it for the fun of it. But whenever I say something mean to you, it likes I'm being punched in my stomach. I honestly don't know what changed or how I changed so easy, all I know is that I hate the fact I told Jack about it."

"Jack wants to hook up with you."

"Wait, what?"

"He wants to sleep with you, Kim. That's why he said it, because I'm gonna guess that you was pretty slutty too."

"I kinda was but I never sleep with guys, I honestly never thought about that. I just pretty much made out with them or tease them."

"Well, Jack is the type of guy who would want to sleep with someone, like for a fact him and Peyton already slept together knowing him." Lindsay scoffed. "Can we please change the subject?" Jenna plead making Lindsay and Kim laugh.

"I gotta say, you're way nicer than you pretend."

"Uhm, thanks." Lindsay said with a little smile. "Where are your so-called friends?"

"Peyton's party."

"Why?"

"Because they aren't my friends anymore either. They went to be with Peyton because they think she'll be more popular than me since she's officially with Jack."

"Jack said he's single."

"Oh, he is but not for the dance." Lindsay said as they were crossing the street. "Watch your step; we're going to the park, ok?"

"Ok." Jenna and Kim said in sync. They had to go down a cliff to get to the park. "Be very careful to not fall."

"I'm kinda clumsy."

"I'll do whatever I can to help you, ok?"

"Ok." Kim said nervously as she climbed down the cliff, she sighed. Hoping that she won't fall, but hope wasn't enough when her foot slipped and she tumble down the cliff, hitting her head.

* * *

When Kim woke up, she was in a hospital bed with her mom next to her. "What, what happened?" She said with her voice a bit hoarse.

"You fell down a cliff, Kimberly and you hit your head. But the doctor said you'll be fine but your lost your voice for a little bit because of the fall but it should be back soon."

"What today it?"

"It's Saturday. You were in a coma for a few hours or at least the doctor said it was a coma."

"Will I be able to go to school?"

"Depending on how you recover, now get some sleep. Jenna and this nice boy named Ricky will come by later to see you. Ricky left you some roses." Diane said before leaving the room. Kim was a bit confused, she didn't remember a Ricky or Jenna or where she was.

She didn't try to think too hard, she just lay in the bed and waited for something to ring a bell but nothing came up. Why was she on a cliff in the first place? _Kimberly Ann Crawford never climb, and she never forget anything because forgetting meant she could lose her title of Queen Bee, _she thought.

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter 2 of this fanfiction. I hope y'all enjoy. **

**1. Things I mentioned;**

**- 'Not Your Birthday' by Allstar Weekend; lyrics at the beginning.**

**- The outfit Kim wore for the party is from Wet Seal (if I remember correctly)**

**- Yogurtland; is a real place.**

**- I don't think I included a lot of things because this was based around the party.**

**2. Kim and Lindsay are cousins WHAT?**

**3. Lindsay is threated by Kim AND Jenna WHAT?**

**4. In one of the new episodes of Kickin' It, Kim and Jack confess their feelings for each other WHAT?**

**5. Kim didn't get hit by a car but fell off a climb in this chapter WHAT?**

**- You are probably officially confused about the car thing, I'll explain in when I'm done with questioning.**

**6. Jack fought Brody and Carson WHAT?**

**7. Kim and Ricky kissed WHATT?**

**8. Ricky is in the story WHAT?**

**9. I am officially tired of "WHAT?" so lemme stop.**

**Furthermore:**

**- Kim was originally was gonna get hit by a car but I wanted something more original and I kinda went with the flow on this chapter but a lot of things was planned out but in a different order.**

**- Ricky was supposed to ask Kim out before the kiss.**

**- Lindsay wasn't supposed to know about last year.**

**- Lindsay and Kim were supposed to have a heart to heart before the party.**

**- Yogurtland wasn't originally apart of the chapter at all.**

**- The chapter wasn't supposed to be done until about 1-3 days later.**

**- Kim wasn't supposed to leave the party early either nor was her sitting in the doorway of the bathroom while at the party.**

**And that's about it but you guys are about to see a whole other side of Kim in the next chapter and see me do something different for writing. Most likely the next will only be in first person POV but I'm still deciding.**

**If you like this story or don't like it, review it. Reviews make the story better and when you suggest things you maybe see it in a chapter or two.**

**Actual reviews with opinions will be added either at the beginning or ending of the chapter. If you answer the questions from certain chapters, it will be added.**

**Thank you and don't forget to smile.**

**XO**


	3. Renewed You

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Really makes a lot. (:**

**Ayke – I know I did & thanks for reading gurl!**

**metheperson7 – in fact, I still have not had starbucks. I would have had it recently if I didn't leave my phone in Forever 21 dressing room. (:**

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Depending on how you recover, now get some sleep. Jenna and this nice boy named Ricky will come by later to see you. Ricky left you some roses." Diane said before leaving the room. Kim was a bit confused, she didn't remember a Ricky or Jenna or where she was.

She didn't try to think too hard, she just lay in the bed and waited for something to ring a bell but nothing came up. Why was she on a cliff in the first place? _Kimberly Ann Crawford never climb, and she never forget anything because forgetting meant she could lose her title of Queen Bee, _she thought.

* * *

Journal Entry:

_Red nails, High heels_

_She's reckless with the hearts she steals_

_Spends money, She doesn't earn_

_and sets fires just to watch 'em burn_

_That girl is made of matches_

_and she wants to light her name until it catches_

_Too close to be playin' around_

_so she's gonna burn herself to the ground_

* * *

Kim was on the road of recovery; they found out that she have amnesia and don't remember anything that happened after the move.

"I can't deal with her again."

"What do you mean?"

"If this is my daughter from a year ago, I can't cope with that."

"Miss Crawford, please calm down."

"I can't! Kim can't be how she was last year, I can't do it again."

"What do you mean?"

"When Kim lose her father she changed…she wasn't herself; she was someone different, someone who wasn't my daughter. She was like a monster, she didn't care. She didn't have any emotions for others, I don't even know what changed her when we moved here but I was happy to get my daughter back but now she's gone, again." Kim heard her mom through the walls, she heard crying now.

_What the fuck is that bitch talking about?_ Kim thought to herself, she was okay to leave the hospital but her mom wanted to do everything in her power to bring Kim's memory back. "Kim, baby."

"It's Kimberly, remember?" Kim sneered at her mom, crossing her arms. "Well, baby Ricky is here to see you."

"Bring him in then." Kim rolled her eyes; she heard a lot about Ricky but hasn't seen him yet. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top that said, "Baddest Bitches"; her mom didn't approve but she wasn't in the mind state to argue.

When Ricky walked in the room and her mom out, Kim whistled at him. "Damn, you're hot." Kim flirted, getting up from the hospital bed. "You have never called me hot before."

"I was definitely out of my mind if I didn't." Kim smirked, making Ricky chuckles. "Wanna sit?"

"On you? Please." Kim joked, Ricky forced a laugh. He sat on her bed, and she sat next to him.

"Why are you here? Is it to make-out or something?"

"Umm…no. I wasn't here to make-out with you, I respect you." Ricky said a bit on edge. "I'm guessing you liked this 'other Kim', huh?" Kim air quoted "other Kim".

"Well, yeah. She was funny, sweet, awkward, and she was real."

"Real is not hiding yourself, she was definitely hiding her slutty side. But she's long gone." Kim smirked, getting up. She stood in front of Ricky, sitting on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Ricky asked nervously.

"Geez, you're acting like you never had a girlfriend before that sat on your lap."

"Because I haven't?"

"One of your girlfriends must have."

"I never had a girlfriend before, honestly."

"Why not?"

"Because no one ever interested me."

"Beside that Kim, huh?"

"Pretty much." Ricky sighed, looking in Kim's eye. "Don't get sappy with me; I have other guys I rather be with."

"I see what she met." Ricky whispered. "What who met?"

"Kim, my Kim." Ricky sighed, taking Kim off his lap. "Call me when she's back."

"You're rejecting me?"

"You're not the girl I like, sorry."

"We have the same body, same brain, same everything."

"No, not mentality or brain. All you want is to make-out with guys and get them in bed."

"That's not entirely true. I just like making out, honestly. But she's gone, for good."

"I wonder what got her here in the first place."

"I don't know maybe she couldn't handle me."

"Or handle everyone hating her." Ricky stopped at the door. "Was I really your first kiss?"

"I had my first kiss?" Kim asked confused. "I don't kiss guys, I tease them."

"At least I know now."

"Know what?"

"Kim was worth it."

"Worth what?"

"Kissing, she was worth kissing." Ricky chuckled, walking out of the room. "Wait, this mean I don't have to wait for a special moment, I can do whatever I want now." Kim grinned.

* * *

When Kim finally was allowed to go home with her mom permission, the first thing she did was go shopping. She hated all of her clothes, and tried her best not to look at them. When she arrived to the mall, she took out a credit card and brought designer sunglasses.

She put on the sunglasses like she was the only girl in the world. The next store she went to was Nasty Gal; it was easy for her to get an outfit. She brought a Lifetime Of Nightime Dress and white Foxy Platform.

After she brought it, she changed her clothes in the dressing room. She didn't want anyone to see her in her old clothes. When she walked out of the store, guys whistled at her which just boosted her ego. She walked to Starbucks, to order. "Hot damn!" Jack said, spotting Kim. When Kim turned around she grinned.

"Who may you be?"

"Um, Jack? Don't you remember me?"

"It musted has slipped my mind from your hotness."

"I heard what happened."

"So you heard about the amnesia?"

"I didn't hear about that. But that understands why you don't remember me."

"Or anyone in this place." Kim grinned, walking up to Jack. "You wear heels?"

"Always babe." Kim said, lifting Jack's chin up. "Stop staring, it's not nice." Kim licked her lips, walking away. "Well, damn she's hot." Jack mumbled to himself.

Jack went to work to find Brody and Carson. "You're late."

"Sorry I bumped into the new transformed Kimberly Crawford."

"What do you mean?" Carson asked, confused.

"Remember how Kim was in the hospital? Well, she got amnesia and so now she's a total badass."

"Huh?"

"She's wearing pumps, she's literally as tall as me now, and she's wearing a dress where you can see the middle of her chest to the point she's not even wearing a bra."

"That's new…" Carson said still lost. "Also she called me babe."

"Now I understand what you're saying." Carson laughed, remembering that Kim slapped Jack. "Well, do you think she'll be like that for a while?"

"Probably, and I wouldn't mind that." Jack grinned. "You're dating Peyton, maybe Lindsay did rub off on you."

"Fact; Lindsay didn't rub shit off on me, I rubbed off on her."

"Doubtful."

"What does that mean?"

"Jack, you're not a badass. You can't even be mean to someone on purpose unless you're drunk."

"Have it you way."

"Oh, and don't forget the fact you couldn't even break up with Lindsay or cheat on her when you wanted to because you felt bad."

"Oh, I remembered that now." Jack said sarcastically. "Jack, if you do try to do something with Kim, you won't go through with it unless you was betting."

"I don't need a bet just a Crawford." Jack chuckled, going behind the counter, changing his shirt.

* * *

When Kim was done shopping she went straight home and threw all of the clothes in the closet into a box labelled 'not slutty enough'. She hung up her new clothes. "Kimberly Ann Crawford get down here right now!" Diane yelled, Kim rolled her eyes and went downstairs. "Yes mother?" Kim said sarcastically.

"Where the hell is my credit card?"

"Right here." Kim gave her mom back her credit card with a smirk on her face. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Don't you just love it? It's a mixture of nakedness and adultness."

"You're definitely not an adult and change out of that now!" Diane yelled, hearing a door slam. "I'm back!" Lindsay called as she walked into the room wearing a crop top and shorts.

"Oh hey Linds, you like older since the last time I saw you. I see puberty loved you." Kim said sarcastically.

"Oh, that what you meant she had amnesia." Lindsay said, smiling. "I never met this Kim."

"Kimberly, FYI. Learn my name, got it?" Kim sneered, storming upstairs. "Thank you Ms Crawford for getting me out of her room before she came back." Lindsay said.

"You're welcome. I didn't want you to deal with Kim. She has gone back to her old self."

"How did she change?"

"I don't even know. It just happened; she came to me saying she wanted to move for a fresh start."

"Well, this is all my fault. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Lindsay. You didn't know this would happen."

"I still feel bad but maybe I can talk some sense into her or help." Lindsay smiled. Ding-dong, the doorbell rung. Lindsay walked and opened the door. "Jack?"

"Lindsay?" Jack was confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I was here to see Kim."

"Don'tcha mean Kimberly." Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Why are you here for Kim?"

"Because I wanted to talk to her, what else?"

"To fuck her maybe."

"Lindsay, really?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Lindsay sighed, "Come in." Jack walked in the house. "Kimberly, Jack is here for you!" Lindsay yelled.

Diane walked to Lindsay and Jack. "Who is this young man?"

"Jackson Brewer or my ex-boyfriend." Lindsay smiled.

"Nice to meet you Jackson, I'm Diane. Lindsay's aunt and Kim's mom." Diane shook Jack's hand. "Wait, aunt?" Jack looked at Lindsay and she nodded.

"Yes, she's my aunt. So me and Kim are related."

"Shocking." Jack gasped, laughing. Kim walked downstairs, "Hey Jacky-Poo."

"Don't call him that!" Lindsay gasped. "Why not? Jealous, much?"

"Because that was my nickname for him."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you two dated."

"Um, yeah."

"Well, whatever." Kim rolled her eyes. "So why did you come to see me, mister?"

"I wanted to talk."

"Mother, we'll be in my room." Kim grabbed Jack's hand and they went upstairs. "Why did you two break up?"

"He was changing and he kinda like Kim." Lindsay sighed. "You two could have worked it through, right?"

"No, he was cheating on me and turning into someone like Kim. I didn't want to believe it but he was but everyone thought I was the one doing the cheating and as a mean person when I wasn't."

"So, people thought you were someone you wasn't and everyone thought he was someone he wasn't?"

"Exactly! His personality kinda rubbed off on me for a bit but I didn't let it last. He had that effect on me a lot…" Lindsay sighed, going upstairs.

Jack was sitting on Kim's bed, next to her. "So, we're here. Let's talk or did you not wanna actually talk?"

"I wanted to actually talk," Jack said while removing Kim's hand from his leg. "Aw, boo!" Kim pouted, crossing her arms. "So, Kim –."

"Kimberly."

"So, Kimberly. Why not Kimmy?"

"Because I want to be known by my full name at all times."

"I don't even use my full name."

"Dunno why, it's sexy." Kim licked her lips. "Are you always sexual?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, then I'm gone." Jack said, getting up but Kim was quick and she had her nails. She sat Jack down, feeling his abs, "No running, just pleasure."

* * *

The next day, Lindsay was the first up. She hoped that yesterday never happened. When she got up, she checked Kim, it was Sunday. Kim was fast asleep, Lindsay closed the door. When she turned around she almost screamed.

"What the hell?" Lindsay whispered to Jack. "I spent a night; your aunt didn't have any problems with me on the couch." Jack grinned, Lindsay tried going downstairs but Jack grabbed her right arm. "Let go."

"Is that really have you treat your ex of six years?"

"It was five, get your math straight."

"It would be six this coming up Friday if you haven't broke up with me for Randy."

"I didn't break up with you for Randy." Lindsay sneered, Jack started squeezing her arm. "Stop it. You're hurting me Jack." Lindsay whined.

"I thought you could handle me, I was wrong."

"Get off my arm, please." Lindsay was almost in tears. "Don't question me next time." Jack hissed in her ear, letting go of her arm.

Lindsay, sat on the stairs; rubbing her almost bruised arm. Jack grinned, walking in Kim's room. Lindsay sat there, doing whatever she could not to cry, but it happened anyway.

"Even when we're not in a relationship." Lindsay whispered to herself, she thought she was use to the pain, but she wasn't.

* * *

**I know the chapter is shorter, but I was running outta ideas for this chapter. Here's what's up for people who are too lazy to read the entire thing:**

**1. Things I Mentioned:**

**- "Made Of Matches" by Debby Ryan (Journal Entry)**

**- Nasty Gal; a real store, I honestly like some of the clothes. I'm not sure if it has a location but it's definitely online.**

**-Starbucks; #winning**

**2. Kim is officially Kimberly**

**3. Ricky doesn't like the new Kimberly Crawford**

**4. Jack is the bad one, not Lindsay**

**5. Jack likes the new version of Kim**

**6. Sayin' Kimberly is awkward in my head**

**7. Jack abused Lindsay while they was dating**

**8. They would be going out for six years during the dance (Jack & Lindsay)**

**9. Kim steals from her mom**

**On another note:**

**- Lindsay is going to have her own POV, maybe soon**

**- I'm stopping "This Way!" and "Find Your Voice"; I'm doing spin-offs.**

**- "Find Your Voice" will have one more chapter before I end it.**

**-"This Way!" will not have a continuing chapter.**

**- Be sure to look out for new stories & check out my BFF, Amy's story which is on my account.**

**- Be sure to look for "That Didn't Happen" – "This Way!" spin-off**

**- "Find Your Voice" spin-off haven't been confirmed/started yet.**

**- I'm making time for my stories as much as possible**

**- I'm gonna try have at least 3K words for the next chapter**

**- Be ready to be surprised. (;**

**Reviews are amazing, because you are. Any questions or comments that doesn't include "please update" or anything along that line maybe added in a chapter.**

**Thank you for being rad y'all!**

**don't forget to smile.**

**XO**


	4. More Than You Think

**A/N: hey guys, so first I'm gonna reply to some of the reviews then tell y'all the surprise so here we go:**

**autumn1999 – thank you for calling me an awesome writer! it really means a lot.**

**Metheperson7 – well, you don't have to wait that long for Lindsay's POV and it was honestly funny writing that too!**

**Pebbles – I honestly don't know when I'm gonna give Kim her memory back in can be this or could be after three more, no one will ever know.**

* * *

Last Chapter:

"It would be six this coming up Friday if you haven't broke up with me for Randy."

"I didn't break up with you for Randy." Lindsay sneered, Jack started squeezing her arm. "Stop it. You're hurting me Jack." Lindsay whined.

"I thought you could handle me, I was wrong."

"Get off my arm, please." Lindsay was almost in tears. "Don't question me next time." Jack hissed in her ear, letting go of her arm.

Lindsay, sat on the stairs; rubbing her almost bruised arm. Jack grinned, walking in Kim's room. Lindsay sat there, doing whatever she could not to cry, but it happened anyway.

"Even when we're not in a relationship." Lindsay whispered to herself, she thought she was use to the pain, but she wasn't.

* * *

Journal Entry:

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_

_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

* * *

**Lindsay's POV**

I was sitting in the kitchen, I didn't want to go upstairs or go near the stairs at this point. It only been three hours, three hours since my arm almost bruised and I've cried for two of them. I sighed, I wasn't getting away from Jack, he's hooked on Kim meaning I would be using ice a lot.

I sighed again, getting up. I had to face my fears, a fear nobody knew about because Jack loved having people think I was the bad guy in the relationship like with Kim. I didn't want to bully her, I didn't want to bully anyone but of course Jack made me…

* * *

**_Three months ago…_**

_I was with Jack; he was talking to Brody and Carson. "There's gonna be a new girl at school today."_

_"I'm guessing she's not from around here." Jack responded to Brody._

_"Her name is Kimberly Crawford; I overheard Jenna talking about her." Carson chuckled; I knew that name all too well. "I-." I started but Jack's grip tighten, leading me to the nearest janitor closet. "Lindsay." Jack sneered; I knew I've done something wrong._

_"If it wasn't for the fact we was in school, I would slap the hell outta of you. Now your job is to keep your mouth shut around my friends and make whoever this Kimberly Crawford life a living hell, got it?" Jack said, hurting my arm now. I just nodded, I almost whimper but I didn't. I had to control my pain and my thoughts around him._

_When I saw Kim, I knew it. She was the same girl I use to play with when we was younger, she wasn't that sweet but she was nice enough to be friends with me after I was bullied and that was before we knew we was cousins. Us being related just brought our friendship closer and I almost smiled until I saw Jack and the torture for the both of us started now._

* * *

I remembered that day, all too well and I couldn't shake it not after three months of being a total bitch to my own cousin because I was afraid of the pain Jack would bring to me if I didn't. I never told my parents because he had them wrapped around his finger with his dad being their boss and his charming looks and attitude around them.

They would never believe me and he would of just made it worse. They always saw him as a son more than me as their daughter. And that what I hated the most was they always believed someone over their own daughter.

I wasn't a slut, or a bitch or any of that but if they was home and someone knocked on their door right now they would believe them. "Deep in thought?" I flinched at the cold voice, I knew it was Jack. He was the only guy in the entire house, I slowly turned to him. "Um, ye-yea," I barely managed to get out of my mouth.

"Well, just know what I use to say." Jack then sat next to me as I just nod. "Thinking is for me, not you." Jack whispered in my ear, I smelled his peppermint breath that I hated so much and he knew that.

"But we're not to-together any-anymore." I whispered, the fear was surely there in my voice and I knew he heard it because of that smirk, or was it a grin? All I knew that it wasn't good.

"Maybe we aren't but you will always, and I mean always be a slut in my eyes." He whispered, getting up. When he left, I sighed in relieve this time. My hand was so shaky and I knew only he could do that.

* * *

I was at the mall, getting Starbucks – Jack and Kim been together in the house all day so I was in the clearing. "Lindsay?" I turned to Ricky, and smiled a bit. "Hey Ricky."

"I didn't know you knew my name."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because the last time we talked you said that I was a no good nameless boy who isn't even cute." Ricky chuckled, I just frowned. Jack made me look shitty to everyone around here to the point I knew niceness wasn't expecting at all. "Well, I'm sorry that I said that. I honestly didn't mean it." I said to him sincerely, buying my coffee. I was about to walk off until Ricky grabbed my right arm, which made me groan in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know your arm was hurting."

"It's nothing." I said quickly wanting to end this conversation at soon as possible. "No it's not."

"Just get to the point on why you grab my arm."

"I wanted to say I accept your apology."

"Thank you, now bye." I started to walk off again until he grabbed my left arm, I turned to him. "What happened to your arm?"

"I fell down the stairs."

"In that case your legs and your left arm should hurt too."

"I landed on my right arm when I got to the bottom, it had the most impact." I lied; I told this lie a dozen times whenever someone touched a hurt arm or leg on an accident or purpose I tell the same story.

"I don't believe you."

"It's true."

"No, it's not. Jack did this to you, didn't he?"

"What? No!" I practically yelled. "He did…" Ricky said softly. "Why? Why would he hurt you?"

"He didn't hurt me, ok? So stop thinking he did, leave me the hell alone!" I didn't know why I was protecting Jack still, but I couldn't help but know he would hurt me again if Ricky knew.

"I'm not leaving you alone, Lindsay. I know he hurt you before, I know that you're not clumsy. I know that you never fall down a flight of stairs in your life and most importantly I know that you're protecting him."

"How would you know?" I challenged.

"I see you a lot, you act like a bitch when he's around but when you're alone you're sweet and you're talented. I heard you play the guitar, I saw your paintings, and I know you know karate so why don't you use it?" He whispered to me. "Because Jack is stronger, he's quicker and more importantly he was the one who taught me before he started hitting me and abusing me. He was kind, and nice, and caring. And I loved him."

"But does he love you?"

"In my dreams." I laughed. "Lindsay…" I looked around then back at Ricky. "What?" I asked, and he hugged me.

I didn't even think I just hugged him back. I closed my eyes; I haven't had a real hug in three years by someone who cared. "Thank you." I whispered, and he let go. "Call or text me whenever." He handed me a piece of paper with his number on it and I nodded. "Sure will." Then I walked off with his number in one hand and my coffee in the other.

* * *

I postponed as long as possible to not go back to Kim's house. I browsed through stores until I got to Doc Martens, I loved the store but couldn't shop there because of Jack and this 'image' that I had to hold up for him; but not anymore because I felt stronger than ever when I entered the store. I felt like I could rule the world but the world came crashing down when I saw Kim and Jack.

My heart dropped, my strength gone, my confident was out of the mall. "Oh look, it's Lindsay." Kim laughed; I didn't have my phone or my headsets so I did whatever I could to ignore them until I brought the pair of boots I wanted. It didn't take that long because they was almost sold out of my size, _Kim_.

I grabbed the last pair and put them on the counter. These heels hurted and I wanted to get out of them as soon as possible. "That will be $150 and a kiss." Jack flirted, I took out $150, handing it to him and then grabbing the boots. "The kiss is non-existing, sorry." I whispered to him, walking out of the store. I knew I pissed him off but I didn't care.

* * *

I entered the Bobby Wasabi Dojo on the other side of the mall; I then changed my heels for my boots. "Welcome to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo!" The owner, Rudy said to welcome me. "Hi Sensei Rudy, I'm-."

"Lindsay Rickland, I know!" Rudy said excitingly. "Um, yeah. How did you know?"

"Your mom is an amazing actress!" He said a bit fangirly. I remembered the time when my mom was an actress, that's why we moved here to get away from that. "Well, I was wondering could I take classes here."

"Of course! All we need is to get you a Gi, a locker and found out what level of karate you are." Rudy smiled. "Milton! Eddie! Jerry!" When they came out, I knew them and of course they knew me. "What is Lindsay Rickland doing here Rudy?"

"To take karate, duh!" Rudy said, responding to Jerry. "You? Taking karate? I bet you're worse than me." Jerry laughed, and I saw that as a challenge. "Let's go." I said, removing my boots and socks. I got on the mat and we bowed to each other.

When the fight was over, I won. "I never knew you could fight that well." Jerry said, "Hmph, nobody did." I put my socks and boots back on. "She's definitely higher than a yellow belt." Eddie said, "And I know I can't beat her and I'm an orange belt."

"Well, for now she'll be a red belt." Rudy said, handing me a Gi and a red belt. I bowed to him, "thank you." I smiled, grabbing the Gi and belt. "You'll start tomorrow, okay?" Rudy said and I nodded. He handed me a locker number and I put my Gi and belt in it. "See'ya!" I said, leaving the dojo.

* * *

When I got to the park, I was alone. Nobody came this earlier, unless they were dog walking. I smile to myself as I opened the guitar case which I got from my house. I took out my acoustic guitar I brought myself for my 15th birthday when my mom wanted me to buy heels – which I had enough for both.

I wiped the guitar down than I started to strum it; the sound of in still being tuned made me smile. _"I see you a lot, you act like a bitch when he's around but when you're alone you're sweet and you're talented. I heard you play the guitar, I saw your paintings, and I know you know karate so why don't you use it?" _Echoed in my head, and it made me smile more.

I started singing;

_The city is sleeping, but I'm still awake_

_I'm dreaming, I'm thinking what happened today, is it right?_

_I fold into the night_

_The flashbacks, the pictures, the letters and songs_

_The memories, the heart that you carved on the wall_

_It's a shame, now that nothings the same_

_Now the bridges are burned and we're lost in the wind_

_It's time that we sink or swim_

_What about you_

_What about me_

_What about fairy tale endings_

_Were you just pretending to be_

_And I'm wondering_

_What if we tried_

_What if I cried_

_What if its better tomorrow_

_What if I followed your eyes_

_I'm wondering_

_What about me?_

"Nice playing." I looked up to see Ricky. "What are you doing here?"

"It's 2 in the afternoon and I had a feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"Every Sunday at 2 you come here to play because every Sunday at 2 I take a walk and think."

"So you knew about me playing for a while?"

"For months, yeah."

"Oh…" I was a bit shocked. "You're amazing by the way." He smiled and kept walking. I sighed, nobody knew about me playing but him and that wasn't volunteeringly. I put my guitar back in the case, finally going back to the house.

* * *

When I got inside, I went straight to the kitchen; I'm supposed to help Kim's mom with dinner. "Hey Lindsay! Just in time to help." She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Well, I love to cook!" I laughed, as we started reading a cookbook.

When we was done cooking, we set up the table. "Thank you for the amazing help, Lindsay. I can't believe your parents didn't take you with them. You're amazing." Diane smiled at me.

"Well, my family doesn't really appreciate me that much."

"Why?"

"I guess they don't want me as their daughter or something."

"That's not right for them to put you through that."

"That's my parents." I sighed, sitting down. "Kimberly! Dinner is ready!" Diane called upstairs. Kim and Jack both came downstairs, hand in hand. "What's for dinner?"

"Well, burritos, chips, French fries, cinnamon rolls, salad, fruit salad, and pizza rolls." Diane smiled, she was happy with her creations. I was proud of her too but Kim differed. "Ew, most of that is fat food. I'll just have the salad, fruit salad and I'll go upstairs with Jack and hang out." Kim sneered, sitting across from me, meaning Jack was between me and Kim.

I put a burrito, a handful of chips and French fries, two cinnamon rolls, a big spoon full of fruit salad and two handful of pizza rolls on my plate. "Don'tcha think you should lay off the food, you won't be like that for the rest of your life." Kim laughed, making Jack chuckled.

"Don'tcha think you should shut the hell up and stop mentally abusing me before I physically abuse you?" I smiled at Kim, biting into my burrito. Diane cleared her throat, looking between me and Kim. Kim's face was bright red, and it looked like she had smoke coming from her noise. "I'll be in my room." Kim said, leaving the table. "Don't forget your salads!" I called after her, bubbly.

I took a glance at Jack and he had a grin on his face which wasn't good. I took my time eating, so did Jack and Diane. I tried to make simple conversations with Diane about her day and a few words to Jack but it always ended up with silence. I sighed, when I finished my last pizza roll and sliced kiwi.

I went to Kim's room real quick and she wasn't there so I grabbed her box of boots and went straight to my room. When I got in, I checked the room than locked the door behind me. I sighed, smiling a bit. I was safe, for now. I sat on my bed – thinking on what I should do next. Then I thought about it, I called Ricky.

I went to sleep around 3 A.M. because of Ricky. When I woke up, I was so tired. "Wake the hell up Lindsay, we got school!" Kim said, banging the door. I groan, I got up sluggishly and ruff up my hair, scratching a bit.

I walked to the bathroom – surprisingly it was free and so I took a cold shower. When I got out of the shower, I wrapped myself in my towel and walked back to my room to get dressed. After I put on my high-waisted shorts, a white undershirt, a white crop top saying 'I Heart Music' and I put on the floral Doc Martens that I took from Kim's room. Surprisingly she didn't notice, apparently she doesn't care about them anymore – at least for now.

When I got out of the room, looking for my bag I wasn't surprised to see Jack. "Did you spend another night here?"

"Actually, no. I came here to drive Kim to school, yanno what I use to do for you?"

"You can go rot." I sneered, walking down the stairs, finding my school bag. I grabbed my bag, throwing over my shoulder and practically hopped to the kitchen but it was more of bounces. "Morning Miss Crawford!"

"Morning Lindsay! I'm guessing Kim is up since Jack is here."

"She surprisingly woke me up." I said, shocking Diane. I went in the fridge, grabbing a container with leftover burritos and a few pizza rolls. I threw that in the microwave for a few minutes and then I was ready to go to school and show everyone who I really was and that wasn't a doll or puppet of Jack's but Lindsay Richland, the girl everyoneonce knew in my hometown.

* * *

**This chapter is over, WHAT? I reached my goal of 3k words for this chapter and I'm soo soo happy about it! So what do you guys think from seeing things in Lindsay's POV? (;**

**1. Things that I've mention:**

**- "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift; Journal Entry**

**- Starbucks; always mention but never been, oh.**

**- Doc Martens; ugh! Love them so much!**

**- "What About Me" by Emily Osment; song Lindsay sung at the park**

**2. I'm honestly so happy to release this chapter because this is my favourite chapter by far.**

**3. Ricky and Lindsay is getting closer, ohhhh.**

**4. Lindsay is being her own person now.**

**5. Jack hasn't done anything to Lindsay about the dinner…**

**6. May I please have their food? Haha, I'm serious.**

**7. This chapter is something that kinda inspiring me a bit because of what Lindsay is doing.**

**Review, favourite, follow, or whatever. I really appreciate the support, it's really meaningful and lovely.**

**You can find me on twitter TheSkyeIsabella**

**You should check up "Everything Is Fine With You" on my account, because my best friend Amy is working really hard on that fanfiction and deserves all the support she can get on that.**

**Thank you for everything, don't forget to smile!**

**xo**


	5. Disappointment

**A/N: so guys, I been questioning myself about this story and so I'll be responding to not only reviews but to myself. (I'm weird, I know. story of my life – literally.) but if you have any question, don't be afraid to PM me or post it as a review. I would probably PM you if you ask it as a review or put it in a chapter, depending on the question. (:**

**Kickinit1036 – would only hope so. (:**

**KarateGirl77 – thank you! (:**

**xXselenXx – this story isn't based on Kick or relationships, period. I want a story to have characters develop and just be more than just a character with a relationship so might not get Kick or not that much of it.**

**autumn1999 – thank you soo much!**

**Me – I hope that's good. (:**

**Now time for the questions I ask myself:**

**Q: What character would I be if I had to choose one?**

A: A character that haven't been added to the story yet, so be on the lookout. (;

**Q: Who do I ship?**

A: in this story I honestly ship Ricky and Kim (sorry not sorry) only because Ricky is genuinely sweet in the story and I fangirled which writing the part where Kim was in the hospital when Ricky visited. haha

**Q: What made me start writing this story the way it is?**

A: this story came about me being bored and wanted to take my fanfictions into something more and different from the rest. most fanfictions I read [Kickin' It] is with Kim being weak and her and Jack always ends up together. but I didn't want that, I wanted something that had deeper meaning, something I would want to read and get hooked and that is how this story happened and honestly, I read this story myself. I read it about 5 times because I mainly be on twitter or working on a new chapter so I rarely read it, haha.

**those are the questions. this chapter is consisted Rated M, but the story isn't, just a warning. this will be the only chapter like this, and if not; there will be a warning before hand. now let's get to the chapter 5. (:**

* * *

Last Chapter:

When I got out of the room, looking for my bag I wasn't surprised to see Jack. "Did you spend another night here?"

"Actually, no. I came here to drive Kim to school, yanno what I use to do for you?"

"You can go rot." I sneered, walking down the stairs, finding my school bag. I grabbed my bag, throwing over my shoulder and practically hopped to the kitchen but it was more of bounces. "Morning Miss Crawford!"

"Morning Lindsay! I'm guessing Kim is up since Jack is here."

"She surprisingly woke me up." I said, shocking Diane. I went in the fridge, grabbing a container with leftover burritos and a few pizza rolls. I threw that in the microwave for a few minutes and then I was ready to go to school and show everyone who I really was and that wasn't a doll or puppet of Jack's but Lindsay Richland, the girl everyone once knew in my hometown.

* * *

Journal Entry:

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

* * *

Lindsay was at her locker, smiling. Everyone was surprised that the rumours were true about the break-up. "Oh, look who it is." Lindsay turned around, facing a red-head. "Hey Claire." Lindsay was still smiling.

"Don't act innocent. I know it was you."

"Wait, what?"

"My school dance is cancelled because someone stole all of the decorations during the weekend!"

"Maybe you should look at the girl who is currently stuffing party materials in her locker." Lindsay pointed to Kim, who was trying to fit party supplies in her locker. Claire groaned, walking over to Kim.

Lindsay didn't really care, after she closed her locker – she saw a girl who was slightly taller than herself with black roots and as it got lower it was more brunette, she had her in a ponytail. "Hey Donna." Lindsay smiled. "Hi Lindsay, we missed you all weekend."

"Sorry, I was busy."

"I heard that Kim took your spot as Jack's dog."

"I am consisted a dog?"

"Apparently."

"As least I'm a cute dog, I would probably be a brown poodle or a black poodle." Lindsay laughed, Donna laughed with her. "But you're still the Queen Bee and taking that crown home, right?"

"I'm not going…"

"You're what!?" Donna practically yelled. "I'm not going to the dance."

"Well, Allie Prescott is coming back."

"Alyson Lana Prescott?"

"Or as other people say, Kim Crawford's older sister."

"I wonder how will Kim react. Maybe that's why she stole the other school materials." Lindsay shrugged.

* * *

Allie walked over to Claire and Kim who was screaming at each other. Jenna snapped her fingers and they stop. "Look who's in town, Allie Prescott." Claire sneered.

"And look who's still a bitch, Claire." Allie smiled. "Now Claire, run along I have to talk to Kim." Allie shooed Claire and Claire walked away. Kim looked at the blonde with blue eyes and was 5'7", she was wearing flats so Kim was almost her height.

"Allie."

"Kim."

"It's Kimberly."

"No, it's not. It's Kim and it will stay Kim until you're dead." Allie smiled softly. "You're not the boss of me, you left for 5 years."

"6 years Kim, it was 6. And the differences between us is the fact I went through a harder time so I couldn't live knowing that we didn't have our dad, okay?!"

"I dealt with it better."

"You're a fucking bitch and a slut! That's totally dealing with it better." Allie rolled her eyes.

"I did't leave mom heartbroken at least."

"Oh really? Last time I checked, mom called me here because of your bad attitude. Stealing, really? Making out with guys, really? The only guy I would approve of is Ricky because I talked to him and he's really sweet." Kim closed her locker. "I don't think mom would call you, outta all people she would of called Aunt Liz."

"No, no, no. She called me because I can deal with you." Allie heard the bell ring. "I got to get to class." Kim started to walk away.

"Hey Kimmie." Jack said, facing her. "Jack!" Kim wrapped her arms around his neck, pecking his lips. "Wanna ditch class and hang at my house?"

"That would be -."

"Impossible." Allie cutted in. "And who is this?" Jack asked, unpleased. "Allie Prescott or as people call me, Kim's big sister."

"Well, Miss Prescott I will have to steal her away for a period or two."

"Normally when a guy ask a girl to go home with him and skip school that means he was to have sex."

"I wouldn't disrespect Kim like that."

"I know guys like you, Jack. I know what you did to Lindsay."

"What do you mean?" Jack scoffed. Allie pushed Jack against a locker. "Don't push me."

"I just did." Allie smirked. "And you're not going to do anything about it." Allie whispered to Jack. Jack grabbed Jenna's arm, spinning them where Allie was against the locker. "Don't try me Allie."

"You don't know who you're messing with Jack." Allie smirked, grabbing his arms, putting it over them. "It one swift move you could be on the floor, Jack."

"You obviously know Karate, that's hot."

"Stop checking me out in front of my sister and your girlfriend." Allie rolled her eyes. "Fine." Jack chuckled, kissing Allie. "What the hell Jack?!" Kim yelled, Allie tried pushing off Jack but it didn't work.

She didn't realise he was actually that strong. Allie kicked Jack, making him fall to the ground. "Like I said, I know guys like you." Allie push her hair back. "This is why you should listen to me, get to class and I'll deal with him." Allie told Kim, Kim just nodded and walked to class.

"You're strong, yanno that?"

"Oh, get your ass up." Allie groaned. Jack got up, "My leg hurts."

"It deserves too. Now, listen here. I don't want you near Kim, if you have a class with her sit on the other side of the room or I'll beat the shit outta of you; got it?"

"No, I might need that beating." Jack smirked. "You're an asshole." Allie crossed her arm. "And you're sexy; I wouldn't mind having you in my bed."

"Really? Not even five minutes ago you wanted to have sex with my little sister; you are sort of a manwhore." Allie sneered. "I'm sorry that you turn me on."

"I'm sorry that you're not a man. I don't date boys."

"I can show you my manly side."

"I have a boyfriend." Allie raised her right hand. "Love is true and pure." Allie smiled at the thought. "Have you two had sex yet?"

"Um, personal? Get to class." Allie hit Jack on his head. "Bossy bitch." Jack whispered.

* * *

Kim walked outside at the end of the day; she planned on going shopping today. "Hey!" Jack called, Kim turned around. "Oh, it's you."

"Look, your sister is hot - I'm not gonna lie. But I want you, Kimberly Ann Crawford." Jack said, holding both of Kim's hands and looking straight into her eyes. "Okay, fine. I forgive you but no kissing my sister." Kim rolled her eyes, and Jack nodded.

Kim and Jack walked pass Lindsay who was sitting in Allie's car. Jack blown Lindsay a kiss and winked her at her. Lindsay faked gagging. When Allie came out of the school with a folder in her hand, she got into her car. "Kim is with Jack."

"Well, someone needs to learn a lesson."

"How would your boyfriend feel about that?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, I lied."

"Who gave you the ring?"

"My dad." Allie started the car and drove.

* * *

Kim's POV

I was with Jack; I was hoping to ditch him since I hooked up with Randy earlier in the bathroom instead of going to class. I knew Allie would hunt us down if she found out we was together right now. But I didn't care, nor did I care about Jack kissing her. I just did that to get Allie off my back, but I had to trick her.

When we got to the mall, he went to his job but handed me $200 before going. I went to Panera Bread and ordered the Thai Chopped Chicken salad. While I was eating, I thought about something I didn't even remember happening;

_"Ok, since we got new additions, I shall go first since it is my bash." Peyton giggled, spinning the soda bottle in the middle of the circle. It landed on Ricky, and I looked down; hoping._

_"Ricky, truth or dare?"_

_"Dare, of course." I saw his grin from the corner of my eye and heard Jack scoffed. "I dare you to kiss the girl to your right." Ricky gently lifted my chin up which made me blush._

_"I gotta warn ya, this is my first kiss." He whispered to me._

_"Same here," I whispered back as he leaned in._

"What the hell?" I whispered so low that it didn't felt as if I even said it. When I looked up, I saw Ricky passing me - than I knew. I was getting; I guess, memories back that were special to the other Kim.

_"Kim was worth it."_

_"Worth what?"_

_"Kissing, she was worth kissing." _I remembered that day like it was yesterday. How was she better than me? _"She was funny, sweet, awkward, and she was real." _I tried letting it go but it didn't work. Why couldn't I let go of her?

_Because that's the real you_, echoed through my mind. I shook my head, knowing it wasn't true. When I looked back up, Ricky was gone and I smiled.

Then I looked back down, I knew my face was pale. _"I want you to have this." Ricky smiled, handing me a bracelet that was obviously self-made. "I couldn't take this, Ricky. We only met today."_

_"But one day it wouldn't be a day - it would be years and I want you to remember this day no matter what."_

_"How about this, I take this bracelet and you take my necklace?"_

_"But it used to be your dad's."_

_"I rather have you keep it than regret never giving it to you. Like you said, I'm special to you. And you're special to me."_

_"I never connected with anyone like I do with you."_

_"I never felt like myself, ever. Until now." I smiled at him. He put the bracelet on my wrist and I put the necklace on him. "If you ever feel lost again I'm here, okay?"_

_"Are you gonna keep me grounded if I became snobby?"_

_"If that ever happens, I will." Ricky smiled back and kissed my forehead. "I really care about you."_

_"I really care about you too." _I looked at the necklace, exampling it.

_"Kimberly Ann Crawford, you will always be special and one day you will find someone who will make you as happy as your mother make me. And when you find him, give him this." My dad said to me, handing me the shark tooth necklace. "Your mother gave me this on our first date because she knew that I was the only one for her." His smile was always perfect. I was just 9, since my birthday haven't come yet._

_"How would I know?"_

_"They will bring out the best in you and you can always be yourself with them. You would want to tell them every single last thing about yourself and most importantly; they will make me feel like the happiest person alive." He laughed, which made me giggled. "I love you daddy."_

_"I love you too Kim."_

I was in tears, the memory just hurt so badly. I never wanted to be hurt again. "I know that look and that cry. It doesn't make anything better." I looked across from me, seeing Allie. "How would you know?"

"Because I did the exact same thing until I realise I wasn't hurting anyone but myself."

"You're not me."

"You gave the necklace to Ricky, meaning he's special to you. He made you feel special, like you can be yourself - be the real _you_."

"Leave me alone."

"I'm right and you know it. Find yourself, Kim. Don't let what happen to mom, happen to you." Allie stood up and started to walk. "What about you?" I asked than cursed myself.

"What about me?"

"When are you going to put your wall down and find the guy for you?"

"When I find him." Allie chuckled, continuing to walk. I grabbed the necklace, holding it in my hand and everything just came back; _everything_.

* * *

Allie walked inside the Doc Martens store, "Does the entire Crawford family like Doc Martens?" Jack grinned, "Actually I'm not a huge fan of boots but I was looking for Lindsay."

"Um, the slut stop shopping here when she brought the last pair of boots in her size."

"The real slut is you." Allie smiled, leaving. Jack rolled his eyes, sighing.

* * *

Kim was walking home when she was passing the park. She decided to go through the park because she haven't really been there yet. As she walked, she took in all of the beauty of it. Kim smiled a little, closing her eyes as she stopped walking for a bit.

When she opened her eyes, to her surprise she saw Ricky sitting on a bench, staring into space. She sighed, walking in front of him. When he zoned back in, he stood up. "Hello."

"Hi." Kim said, biting her lip nervously.

"Kim?" Ricky looked at her confused. Kim nodded, "Yeah..." Kim held out the necklace. "I believe I gave this to you after you gave me that bracelet."

"You remembered that?"

"I also remember the fact that you said I was worth kissing, hm." Kim laughed. "What made you remember?"

"You did. I saw you in Panera Bread and the necklace."

"Are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"My dad told me when I was 9 that I should give this necklace to the person who made me special, happy, and most importantly who I could be completely myself around. That person is you, Ricky. You made a promise and you kept it, I wouldn't want anyone else to have this necklace beside you."

"That honestly means a lot, Kim." Ricky smiled, and Kim put the necklace on him. "I have to get home because I hate these heels and this outfit." Kim laughed, and Ricky nodded.

Kim walked home, halfway through the walk she took off the heels. When she got to her house, the door was unlocked which was strange. She shrugged it off. She walked in her room, after locking the door back.

She opened her open 'Not Slutty Enough' box, taking all her clothes out. Once she got an outfit, she went to the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower, she walked in her room wrapped in a towel than screamed.

"What the hell, Randy?" Kim tried to catch her breath. "Kim, Kim, Kim, I don't just do first base with girls."

"Meaning?"

"You owe me, more than a make-out session in the school's bathroom." Randy walked up to Kim and she didn't know what she could do being a towel. She couldn't run or she would drop her towel, she couldn't fight because of her towel limiting her movements. "How did you get in my house?" Kim asked, nervously.

Randy backed Kim against a wall, "Your door was unlocked."

"That means my mom or sister is home."

"I checked the entire house, the only person whose home is us and Lindsay on her bed."

"Lindsay!" Kim called out of panic.

"She's knocked out. Wasn't worth my time, yanno. She didn't even see it coming."

"Lindsay is stronger than you think. If you think she'll be knocked out for a -."

"She'll be knocked out long enough for me." Randy grinned. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Either you give it up or I'll take it." Randy whispered in Kim's ear, making her shiver. Randy kissed her cheek to her neck. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" Kim asked, taking Randy off guard. "No." Randy scoffed. "Get your hands off my little sister!" Allie said, pushing Randy. "Oh, Allie."

"Yeah, Allie. Get the hell out!" Allie pointed to the door. Randy ran out, knowing he couldn't take them both.

"Are you okay, Kim?"

"Yes, thank you Allie." Kim sighed. "I woke up Lindsay already but she has a headache now."

"I hope he didn't do anything to her."

"He only wanted me. But we should really check on her, just to be safe." Kim and Allie walked into Lindsay's room, she was sitting on the floor, against her bed; holding her head.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No, he just hit me with a baseball bat." Lindsay pointed to the bat at the door that both Allie and Kim missed from being worried about Lindsay. "I'm just happy you're okay, Linds."

"Thanks Kim." Lindsay smiled a little.

* * *

When Lindsay's headache went away, Kim, Allie, and Lindsay had a deep conversation about everything that happened for the last few months. "So, all this time Jack was the asshole?"

"Yes, and honestly I hated bullying you but it was either you get bullied or I got beat by Jack..."

"Did he..?"

"Rape me? Yes... And I didn't have any say, at first; he was wonderful and sweet. But after a few years, he changed...I didn't want to be with him anymore.. Then when you came into town, he thought he would have a new 'play toy'. But you're way stronger not only but physically but also mentally. I've been through hell."

"It's okay, Lindsay. You don't have to worry about him anymore, okay?" Kim rubbed Lindsay's arm. "So, you and Ricky?" Lindsay sighed, changing the subject. "I would say that me and him is moving toward a good stage."

"Um, about that..." Lindsay said a little hesitated. Making Kim looked worry, "What, Lindsay?"

"He asked me out on a 'date' type thing for tonight because me and him were supposed to talk."

"But you guys aren't dating, so it doesn't matter."

"Okay, good. Because I want you to be happy, okay?"

"Are you happy?"

"I guess."

"Lindsay..."

"I'm happy." Lindsay faked a smile that looked so real - it was perfect. Lindsay didn't have any feelings for Ricky but he was really sweet, sweeter than Jack. He reminded her of the real Jack, the one she fell in love with and that's why she wasn't getting close to him. He reminded her of Jack too much.

"I have to go, wanna come?"

"Sure." Kim smiled at Lindsay, knowing this was going in a positive direction.

* * *

**A/N: so, I know it took FOREVER for me to write this; there's a reason. My laptop died than I was using my mom's laptop but than I got my own laptop. But, also school been getting the best of me. I will be posting THREE new fanfictions soon.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I won't be doing what I normal do with if a place is real or not because it took me a few weeks and I forgot most of the locations, sorry. If there's anything you want to know about this chapter, PM me or review this chapter and I'll answer it in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for everything! Be happy and don't forget to smile!**

**xo**


End file.
